


【神御藏×苏我】First-七十二疑冢

by 72yizhong



Category: S最后的警官
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72yizhong/pseuds/72yizhong





	【神御藏×苏我】First-七十二疑冢

【神御藏×苏我】First-七十二疑冢

[](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/)

#  [七十二疑冢](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/)

LESS is MORE.  
过激戌亥厨  
北极种太阳  
Fgo 咕哒玛修   
SA转移子博  
  
平均一个月产出达不到十篇以上，没有为自己cp贡献过300tag以上的弱鸡不要妄图和👴🏻对狙，谢谢

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/suspected-burial)
  * [投稿](https://www.lofter.com/contribute/suspected-burial/new)
  * [归档](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/view)
  * [栗受](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A0%97%E5%8F%97)
  * [南戌](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%97%E6%88%8C)
  * [金枪](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E9%87%91%E6%9E%AA)
  * [胡霍](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E8%83%A1%E9%9C%8D)



© [七十二疑冢](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/)  
Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【神御藏×苏我】First](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/post/255235_ed50324)

◎『S最后的警官』同人，神御藏一号×苏我伊织  
◎一块小甜饼  
◎泪痣塞高！！！！

First

神御藏一号和苏我伊织的第一次是在交往半个月之后。  
“苏我，真的可以吗？”神御藏有些紧张地将手放在膝盖上，倾着上半身靠近苏我伊织问道。  
“那就不做了。”苏我伊织解领带解了一半的手停了下来，同时起身就要离开。  
“等等！我做我做！”看到苏我伊织要走，神御藏伸手拽住了他的衣角。  
苏我伊织用没有泪痣的那边眼角斜视了神御藏一眼，然后重新坐回床上。  
“一会要是痛的话，一定要告诉我。”  
“啰嗦。”

苏我伊织比神御藏想象的还要配合，即使被抚摸时忍不住紧绷了身体，也好过直接一拳打到神御藏脸上来。  
“放松一点。”神御藏耐心地安抚他，然后俯下身要去亲吻苏我伊织的嘴唇，却被对方猛然地侧脸躲开了。  
“你干什么？”苏我伊织看上去有些生气，“只要做就可以了，这种事情太多余了。”  
神御藏已经对苏我伊织口不对心的性格了如指掌了，他板正对方偏开的头，郑重地说：“不行，我希望苏我也能觉得舒服。”然后再度俯下身，堵住那双已经无法避开的嘴唇。  
将这个吻深入并没有花掉神御藏太长时间，他认真地吻过苏我伊织口腔中的角落，舌尖不时地扫过敏感的上壁，不出所料地听到苏我伊织骤然急促的呼吸。  
等到亲吻终于结束的那一瞬，苏我伊织不由自主地喘息起来，脸颊不知是出于缺氧还是什么原因而有些泛红，仔细看的话，就会发现他的眼里还有些许水光。  
“欸～原来苏我接吻之后是这个样子啊。”  
“……小心我杀了你。”

  
2017-03-24  
1  
25

[#S最后的警官](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/S%E6%9C%80%E5%90%8E%E7%9A%84%E8%AD%A6%E5%AE%98)

[#神御藏一号](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E7%A5%9E%E5%BE%A1%E8%97%8F%E4%B8%80%E5%8F%B7)

[#苏我伊织](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8B%8F%E6%88%91%E4%BC%8A%E7%BB%87)

  
[上一篇](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/post/255235_ed7a6c6)  
[下一篇](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/post/255235_ecfe583)  


评论 ( 1 )

热度 ( 25 )

  1. [](https://mochen582.lofter.com/) [wtzx.](https://mochen582.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://xionghaizi942.lofter.com/) [佐久间虾饺](https://xionghaizi942.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://m18930088465.lofter.com/) [茉血泠殇](https://m18930088465.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://lion-d.lofter.com/) [Lion☆D](https://lion-d.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://oeovoiol.lofter.com/) [Unki](https://oeovoiol.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://xwdzh118.lofter.com/) [✘XWDZH✘](https://xwdzh118.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://xwdzh118.lofter.com/) [✘XWDZH✘](https://xwdzh118.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://scarlett-mmm.lofter.com/) [辜得白也是Scarlett](https://scarlett-mmm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://tongjinwen12138.lofter.com/) [哭唧唧不能回神神了](https://tongjinwen12138.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://wuzui837.lofter.com/) [无罪.](https://wuzui837.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://wuzui837.lofter.com/) [无罪.](https://wuzui837.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://fransoasaph.lofter.com/) [EPISTEME](https://fransoasaph.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://f5083399.lofter.com/) [残間 灯/Zanma tomo](https://f5083399.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://arnoyang642.lofter.com/) [是阿诺啊yu](https://arnoyang642.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://qishang18.lofter.com/) [七伤](https://qishang18.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://974862871.lofter.com/) [みお☆](https://974862871.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://bairen370.lofter.com/) [白刃](https://bairen370.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://kingsamui.lofter.com/) [酷勞](https://kingsamui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://otz333.lofter.com/) [一桐先生](https://otz333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://otz333.lofter.com/) [一桐先生](https://otz333.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://buuuuu.lofter.com/) [Tingan](https://buuuuu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://tongjinwen12138.lofter.com/) [哭唧唧不能回神神了](https://tongjinwen12138.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://superanny.lofter.com/) [寿陶](https://superanny.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://mujung52.lofter.com/) [慕容](https://mujung52.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://sayonara8.lofter.com/) [夢想之外](https://sayonara8.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




  
  



End file.
